Roronoa Zoro
Roronoa Zoro is a major protagonist from One Piece. Aspiring to be the world's strongest swordsman, he was the first to join the crew of Straw-Hat Luffy. He is to appear in the 70th episode of Death Battle, having previously starred in an episode of One-Minute Melee where he fought Kenshin Himura. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Date Masamune vs Roronoa Zoro *Roronoa Zoro vs Kenpachi Zaraki *Kenshin Himura vs Roronoa Zoro *Makoto Shishio VS Roronoa Zoro *Roronoa Zoro vs. Raiden *Roronoa Zoro vs. Sakata Gintoki *Sasuke Uchiha vs Roronoa Zoro *Satsuki Kiryuin vs. Roronoa Zoro *Samurai Jack vs. Roronoa Zoro *Roronoa Zoro vs Sesshomaru *Trafalgar Law vs Roronoa Zoro *Weiss Schnee vs Roronoa Zoro Battle Royale *Team Natsu VS Team Luffy Completed Fights * Erza Scarlet vs. Roronoa Zoro * Roronoa Zoro vs. Zabuza Momochi Possible Opponents * EMIYA/Archer (Fate/Stay Night) * Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) History At a young age, he trained in a swordsman's dojo in a village. His skill in swordsmanship was such that even at an age so young, he was able to defeat most adults in sword duels. However, the one person that he could not defeat was Kuina, who was the Dojo master's daughter. After the 2000th time they had a duel, he had challenged her while they were alone for one final match, this time, with real swords. Even though he had improved impressively since the first match they had, he would never be able to get the match that he wanted -- for Kuina died falling down the stairs before they could duel. Before that, they had made a promise: That one of them would become the World's Greatest Swordsman. Eventually after that, he learned of the current Greatest Swordsman in the world, in the name of Dracule Mihawk. He tried to look for him to challenge him to a sword duel, but he got lost, and couldn't get back home. So to survive on his own, he became a bounty hunter, and created a reputation for himself as the Pirate Hunter in the East Blue, and was even invited to Baroque Works as a numbered agent, but he rejected, since he would only join if he was the leader. He would meet Luffy in Shells Town, who first saw him as being tied to a pole for one month. Although he refused to become a pirate, Luffy never lost his resolve, and after Luffy defeated the tyrannical Morgan, the Marines there let him and Zoro go free. They would then look for a navigator in the form of Nami, where they'd face their next opponent in the form of the Buggy Pirates. Zoro being the one who be pitted against Buggy's Second Mate: Cabaji. He would defeat him with his special Onigiri technique, and after that, Luffy convinced Nami to team up with them, if only temporary. After they defeated Buggy, they would help a man in a chest, and then went on the rest of the East Blue, fighting the likes of Kuro, Krieg, and Arlong. However, his most significant event was when he met Mihawk in person for the first time. He would try to fight Mihawk, even though the others said he doesn't have a chance against him, and right they were. Zoro suffered grievous wounds from him, although surviving, and that Mihawk declared that he would wait for Zoro to surpass him, no matter how long it would take. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Roronoa Zoro * Nickname: Pirate Hunter * Age: 19, 21 after the timeskip * Height: 178cm (5'10"), 181cm (5'11 1/2") after the timeskip. * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Pirate Swordsmanship Zoro is an extremely powerful, skilled, and talented swordsman, and was established as such even before his training under the legendary Dracule Mihawk. After fighting Daz Bones, he is powerful enough to cut steel, and later even stronger iron, as if it were mere fruit, and can reduce massive ships and buildings to shreds with ease. Even when using the blunt ends of his swords to avoid hurting people he has no business fighting, his strength is enough to be fatal. *'Santoryu': Zoro's both preferred and iconic method, the "Three-sword-style." In this form, he holds his third sword in his mouth. Most of Zoro's signature attacks, such as Oni Giri and Three Thousand Worlds, stem from this style. Notable Techniques with Santoryu *'Nitoryu': "Two-sword-style". Zoro generally only uses this style when one of his swords is in some way incapacitated, or when he feels the effort to place his third sword in his mouth is unnecessary. Notable Techniques with Nitoryu *'Ittoryu': "One-sword-style". Zoro initially called on this style to be able to strike through steel with a single cut. He still uses it from time to time. Notable Techniques with Ittoryu *'Mutoryu': "No-sword-style". When he was disqualified from using his swords in a rigged game, Zoro invented this style and instead used his arms to deliver strikes more blunt, but just as powerful, as his swords. Using this technique, he send his foe flying. Notable Techniques with Mutoryu *'Kyutoryu': "Nine-sword-style". First used during Enies Lobby, using his Asura Technique in combination with Santoryu, Zoro grows two more heads and four more arms for a total of nine swords. Using this technique, he is able to turn enemy sword attacks into pure mist, and land nine deep cuts on his opponent. Notable Techniques with Kyutoryu Haki * Zoro possesses adeptry in Buso and Kenbunshoku Haki. He most notably uses it in tandem with his swords. Zoro is able to use both Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki, as when Luffy asked if they could sense a "wild animal" (Caribou) in the Ryugu Palace, they could. While he is aware of Haoshoku Haki, it is not known if he can use it or not. Busoshoku (Armament) Haki * Allows him to hit Logia users, bypassing intangibility. Although it doesn't actually nullify a devil fruit ability, it simply allows them to hit the original body. * Allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves; this can be used to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm. May be used to harden part's of the user's body; it is possible to also cover the user's entire body in Armament Haki. * Significant physical force can still overcome this Haki defense. * Can be used to strike others with it, especially to augment a user's own attacks, or even imbued into their own weapons. Any Armament Haki enchanced attack hits much harder than it would normally. * Haki using Devil Fruit users can resist Haki attacks, but this is dependent on a user's skill with Haki. Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki * User can, if fully mastering the ability, allow the user to not actually see the person's physical characteristics, but rather, the target's aura, which manifests as light silhouettes on a dark background. * Endows limited precognition, and the ability to predict an opponent's moves, shortly before they make them. With enough skill, this makes attacks much easier to evade. * The more killing intent an enemy has, the more predictable they are. More skilled practitioners can easily predict moves whether there is a murderous intent, or not. * It is possible that this Haki allows the user to sense the strength of others. * Allows the user to sense the prescence of others, even if their beyond normal eyesight, or can't be seen normally. Physical Strength Even without his swords, Zoro is incredibly strong. Early in his adventure, he was strong enough to pick up a small building and throw it at his opponent. Zoro is capable of keeping up with superspeed users such as his crewmate Sanji, and can deflect punches from giants capable of pulling continents. In addition to this, he is capable of temporarily increasing his muscle mass in his arms for a single devastating sword strike. Durability Zoro's durability has proven to be one of the strongest, if not THE strongest, in the whole series. He has survived a slash through the chest from Mihawk, numerous impalements, lightning attacks above 10 000 volts, a kick from the giant Oars, and the Ursa Shock from the Pacifista Kuma, all of which he continued to fight after receiving. His most impressive feat is when after his captain Luffy's battle with Oars and the warlord Moria, Zoro absorbed all of his pain and fatigue into his own body, along with the injuries he himself had sustained during the fight. Although the warlord Kuma, who conducted the transfer, stated that Zoro was already close to death when the deal was made, Zoro survived, and remained conscious and standing. It's no wonder that he is sometimes nicknamed the Strawhat Blood Bank. Feats * Used eleven swords throughout his time as a Straw Hat crew member. * Labeled by the World Government as a legitimate threat to its stability alongside Luffy and nine others. Pre-Timeskip * Was able to cut steel after fighting Daz Bones, who can rip apart buildings. * Gets cut by Mihawk's blade, and survives. Mihawk being a man who destroyed Don Krieg's entire fleet single handedly, in addition to his flagship * Considered the Greatest Swordsman of East Blue. Even though East Blue is stated to be the weakest ocean numerous times, this is still a feat for him. * FTE Speed * Should be superior to Kalifa, who could react to Lightning * Trained under Mihawk, the World's Greatest Swordsman. * Cuts up buildings * Should be comparable to Luffy's Speed * Has survived wounds and bleeding that would kill a normal person, many times. * In Water 7, intercepts multiple cannonballs. Calc * Tags multiple cannonballs all moving in different directions * Reacts to Soru * Deflects a punch from Oars with his raw strength Post-Timeskip * Cuts up Pika. Calculated at 11.5 Megatons * Cuts up a Dragon whose scales are tougher than Steel * Does this * Should be Comparable to Luffy's Speed (Massively Hypersonic) * Clashes with Fujitora, who, in spite of being a rookie admiral, could lift the entirety of Dressrosa * Casually destroyed a Pacifista, as well as evading it's "lasers". Previously, the entire Strawhat crew struggled against just one. Faults and Weaknesses * Absolutely No Sense of Direction. Once mistook up for north. * Much like Luffy, he isn't that bright outside of battle. Gallery zoro-asura-o.gif|Zoro's Asura 114119705.png|Pre-timeskip Zoro lifts a building 10-11vbg.png|Zoro cuts the moutain-sized stone man, Pica One Piece - Roronoa Zoro as he appears in the Skepiea Arc.png|Roronoa Zoro as he appears in the Skepiea Arc Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:One Piece Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sword Wielders Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Pirates Category:Mercenaries Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants